


Heart Reset

by Marionetto



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionetto/pseuds/Marionetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the human has triggered a reset, what's left of Sans' marriage with Toriel?<br/>Were her memories deleted? Can they go on normally?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reset 01

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this fanfic was based off Tumblr user @renrink 's prompt, which is "...you were my wife once."  
> Also, I never write fanfiction at all, so... You can tell me if it's good or bad!

A beautiful beam of white light filled the world as the reset had been triggered. Everyone, everything, time and space returned to an unharmed age, where nothing would change at all. Changes made in the new age vanished, everything that didn’t belong to that time died. As if that child had never existed, the world kept going.

Vain came through, throwing away the recent memories of all monsters. Melting creatures went back to their misery, shopkeepers kept their business going, people forgot the purpose of having a human among them. The only thing left was an unsettling nostalgia, as if time had killed whoever monsters had good memories with.

There were ones who didn’t have their minds erased; miserable beings now searching for their halves, restless.

————————————————————————————————

“…Huh? Sans?”

Papyrus mumbled as he felt his unexistent eyelids opening up to the new sight. It was his room, with UnderNet displaying on the screen of the computer in front of him.

“Do you know what I was doing? I just had this weird feeling that I was doing something else…” he turned to face his brother, who was leaning to the room’s doorframe with a quite unusual face. “Uh, Sans?”

Sans gasped as he came back to reality. He couldn’t tell Papyrus that he had seen him dead, could he? Cold sweat came across the short skeleton’s skull, his right eye starting to glow blue.

“Uh, no…” Sans tried to find an excuse, but failed to do so. “I just came here…”

“Weird…” Papyrus pouted vaguely. “Then, what were YOU doing?” he pointed his skinny index finger at his brother, like if finding it suspicious.

“Nothing…Nothing…” Sans muttered the word between his breath, once again lost in his memories. “I was doing…Nothing…”

The taller skeleton pouted again, his eyes slightly showing signs of anger. Sans turned around and started to walk off Papyrus’ room.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

“I’m…not feeling so well, so…I’ll walk outside a bit.”

And Sans did walk off their house.

Everything seemed normal. People walked around the town, careless, even though confusion was the look on their faces.

“Where is she, though?”

Sans sighed silently and kept walking through the deep snow, consuming his slippers at each step. He didn’t care, though. He just needed to get there, and he’d already have the information he needed. Let’s say he was filled with determination.

Then, the skeleton had the sight of a huge door. It seemed old, like if it was there for ages and ages. Its color peeling, its doorknob almost stuck thanks to the cold.

Sans thought of smiling at the view of the door, but he preferred not to have his hopes up. Instead, he just walked to the door with firm steps. He reached his hand to it, and knocked on it twice.

“Knock knock.” he mumbled silently, awaiting for a response.

No response was given, no sound was heard.

“Are you there, Tori?” Sans asked hopelessly, knocking on the door again.

Silence from the other side. Only the howling wind from the cold climate could be heard. The hopeless skeleton put his hand back into his pocket and sighed some cold air deeply.

Sans walked away, lost in his thoughts once again. Where was she? Was her existence erased, along with Gaster? Would Papyrus disappear in the next reset, too?

…Did the human kill her?

Why was he losing everyone he loved?

The skeleton walked back to his home, finding Papyrus in front of it with a big grin.

“I’m not sure why, but I should recalibrate my puzzles! …Even though it feels like I already did long ago!”

“Uh…”

“That golden flower I told you earlier! It said something new would happen!”

“Papyrus, I don’t think it’ll happen toda-”

“It’s gonna be fun, I feel it! Nyeh heh heh!”

And Papyrus left his brother dumbfounded, without saying anything else. Sans sighed and went back home, slamming the door behind him and locking himself inside his bedroom.


	2. Event 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the reset has happened, Sans finally finds out what happened to Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Soriel. Sorry, but I like it when things are more dramatical than romantic, y'see.  
> I also like to describe people and places. Eheh, I think that's pretty evident, isn't it?  
> Thanks a lot for all the kudos! I'll keep on updating while I can~

Sans didn't give up, though.

He barely shut his eyes the night before. Loneliness and fear struck him, and he couldn't stop thinking. Was he the only one who knew what had happened before the reset? And, more importantly, what the hell was Papyrus talking about? Echo flowers? Or *that* other flower? Just that question led him to another ton of questions. However, he got up without any sign of fear. Sans wouldn't fear fate or future, whatever it was. He had to get over it.

He walked off his home, noticing Papyrus actually wasn't there. Was his brother still up to the "new" thing? Sans knew exactly how it would end. And he wouldn't be able to take it.

Even if he thought he was hopeless, he still had some source of hope. Hope to find Toriel, hope to be with her again as they got married before the reset. Hope to live a happy life with her and his friends. Many hopes. With those in mind, Sans made it to the huge door.

The skeleton knocked on it again.

"Knock knock."

He heard mumbling from the other side, yet incomprehensible. It seemed to be Toriel's voice. What was she up to?

Sans knocked again, this time louder as he thought she didn't hear it the first time.

"Knock knock." he mumbled through his faint breathing. He was nervous, what happened to Tori?

Suddenly, there was a response, louder than the previous mumbling he'd heard.

"Who is there?"

"Sans."

"Sans who?"

That only sentence hit him like if the six souls were beating him up. For being useless, for keeping a promise he couldn't even make.

"...Are you still there?" Toriel asked honestly, with a worried tone she didn't know she had. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly, the door slowly opened itself. Toriel in fact was there, dumbfounded, with a thoughtful, coward Sans on the other side.

"...Oh, hello there!" the goat woman said, still confused.

"T-Toriel, you..." Sans tried to make a sentence, but he couldn't put himself back together.

"...How do you know my name? It's strange, nostalgic..." Tori commented, staring at him like if trying to remember something.

The skeleton sighed, taking Toriel's right hand, the hand where he put that ring once.

"...You were my wife once."

The goat woman tried her best to laugh, like if it was just a really bad joke, but couldn't after seeing the sad expression on his face.

"I-I uh... I don't really know what to say. I mean..." she started to feel uneasy, but somehow couldn't let go of Sans' hand. "I...I don't think we've met before..."

Sans sighed. So in fact her memories were erased too.

"H-Hey, don't feel down! We can still get along, I guess..."

The skeleton squeezed Toriel's hand.

"Yeah..." he said at the end, not wanting to accept that reality.

Silence ruled between them for some instants, until Toriel decided to speak up, still flustered.

"Uh... Aren't you a bit cold?" she asked, staring at his shaky body. He was sure it wasn't because of the cold, but nodded anyways.

"Then, how about some warm pie? You can come over if you want." Toriel smiled weakly at him.

Sans nodded again. Maybe he could bring her memories back? The pie could be an opportunity for him.

"Alright, then! Follow me!"

And the goat woman led him to her home, shutting the huge door behind them and still holding his hand. She found it weird that she didn't want to let go, but didn't care much.

Sans knew that house inch by inch. He didn't forget anything. The same books piled up neatly, nothing had changed at all, as he expected.

"I was making some pie just now, so it's still a bit hot!" Toriel took the scorching pie out of the oven. "It's-"

"Butterscotch pie." Sans slipped that out and suddenly blushed as he covered his mouth, like if saying a forbidden word. Fuck, she didn't say it once in this timeline.

The goat woman looked surprised as she put the pie on the table carefully. 

"How did you know it was butterscotch pie?" she asked innocently. "...Oh, the smell, right?"

Sans nodded even though it really wasn't because of the smell. Ugh, he couldn't let those things slip, she'd just think it's strange and get away from him, wouldn't she? 

Even with that little slip, Toriel was smiling innocently, giving him plates and tableware for him to eat.

"I hope you like it!" she said cheerfully, smiling widely at him.

While Sans was eating, she sighed and spoke up.

"...You will probably find this strange, but..." she laughed weakly, like it what she was about to say was really silly. "...I feel really nostalgic near you. Like if I'm seeing someone who was gone for ages."

Sans stared deeply into her amber eyes, paying attention.

"I don't know if we've met before, but... It really feels like I'm meeting someone very dear to me."

The small skeleton blushed slightly, even if he knew she didn't remember anything about him.

"A-Anyways!" Toriel stuttered nervously. "Is...Is it good?"

"It's amazing, Tori."

The goat woman blushed slightly at the "new" nickname.

"Thank you... Sans?"

"Yeah." he smiled at her sweetly. "Nice you remembered it."

"Actually... I forgot it after you said it. That name just... Came to my mind." she said honestly, a bit uneasy.

"Heh, I see." Sans tried to play cool about it, but deep inside he felt lonely and nervous. Would she ever remember him entirely? He was really afraid she wouldn't.

The skeleton placed the fork back on the plate, sighing in relief as the pie was really good... As it always was.

"Well, thanks for the pie. It was excellent." he smiled at her with sad eyes, as if feeling pity of himself or her.

"Thanks again!" Toriel smiled sweetly at her "new" friend, standing up. "Well, do you want to do something else or...?"

Sans really wanted to stay with her for hours and hours, but he knew Papyrus would be looking for him anytime soon, worried sick as he normally is when he can't find his brother.

"I'd really like to stay, but..." he smiled with real pity this time. "I have my duties in Snowdin, you see."

"Oh... It's fine, then! You can come again anytime you want!" Toriel offered, leading him back to her basement and then to the door of the Ruins.

"Sans, I know we're barely friends now, but... I can already feel like I could trust you always." the goat woman held his hand along the way for some unknown reason.

"That's good, Tori" he smiled back, still blushing a little. Ah, if he could act as her husband while she didn't remember... He in fact was her husband, yeah, but she'd just find it really weird. Sans hoped Toriel would remember everything soon, he wouldn't be able to take this loneliness anymore.

"Hey... Could you promise me something?" she asked innocently.

"Sure, what is it?" he said naturally, even if he hated making promises. He'd already lived that before, so he knew what it would be.

"If a human ever comes through this door..." Toriel pointed at the huge door. "Be with them and protect them, will you not?"

"Sure, Tori, I will." Sans grinned at her, still hating that promise as he saw Frisk killing Papyrus in the previous timeline.

"Thank you, Sans." she squeezed his hand for some unknown reason.

Then, she pulled the doorknob of the huge door for him, since it seemed like he was too small to reach it.

"Well, that's it then..." she said in a sad tone, unaware of it. "I'll be seeing you soon, I guess?"

"Yeah, I'll come here everytime I can." the skeleton squeezed her hand back. "See ya, good lookin'~"

Toriel blushed a little and chuckled at him. He was getting ready to walk off the Ruins, when she called out.

"Hey Sans, if you were a pie, do you know what pie you'd be?"

Sans got thoughtful for a moment, and shook his head negatively.

"A cutie-pie!" she laughed at her own honest joke, happy he didn't know the answer.

He felt his unexistent cheeks blushing. Aah, sweet.

"Hey Tori, do you know why we can't see stars down here?" he asked, grinning.

"Hmm... No, why?"

"Because they don't shine as bright as you!"

Toriel blushed too and laughed. Aah, her laughter would always melt his also unexistent heart.

"S-See ya, Tori..." as Sans is small he tries to hug her, but can only hug her waist.

"See you, Sans." she smiled at him, letting him go back to his "duties".

And he kept coming, over and over, doing little heartfelt things and slipping something sometimes. Thank god he could at least correct himself like if it wasn't what he meant.  
He'd keep coming, until there was silence on the other side of the door.  
What had happened, Sans didn't know, and was afraid to find out.


	3. Event 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight drama ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there again! Yes, I'm updating really fast this time!  
> Thanks for the hits and kudos, I appreciate those a lot!  
> Also, I forgot to mention that... since I'm not American, there may be some grammar/sense mistakes! Please warn me if you find any, it'd be really helpful to me if you did so!

"...Knock knock?"

Sans was trying again, as he hadn't heard a single response for a day or two, which was actually weird.

He was standing still, a hand ready to knock on the peeling door again and the other hidden in his pocket. The cold was somehow more intense, but he didn't care as long as he could try and make Toriel remember him completely.

The wind was howling in the background, and Papyrus was nowhere to be seen. Probably having cooking lessons with Undyne, but that didn't matter at the moment. The silence from the other side of the door was almost telling him to freak out, until the skeleton heard some more mumbling.

"...Door...Destroy...Never..."

Or at least that was what Sans understood, anyways. It was way too silent to get the full sentence, but at least that was enough information to make up a theory.

He knocked on the door again, not wanting to actually make a comment about Toriel's mumbling. She seemed to snap out of it.

"...Who is there?" she asked, not sure if it was because she didn't know who was standing on the other side.

Damn, he wasn't actually expecting her to ask that. Sans had become so lost in his fear and thoughts he had forgot to make up some new knock-knock jokes.

"Uh...Your husband."

"Asgore?" Toriel asked honestly, with an irritated tone.

Well, if that didn't offend Sans then we will never know what did. Really, did she just throw her ex on his face?

Sans' eye was glowing a faint blue again, and he didn't notice it at all. He knew that'd happen always when he was angry or jealous, and sometimes even when embarrassed, but the skeleton forgot about that. Did that even matter at a moment like that?

"No, Sans." he said with a cold tone, almost hissing.

"...Oh, hello there!"

The door almost flew open. Toriel was standing there with a fake happy face, as if she wasn't very happy before he interfered. For a moment, Sans thought he had a glimpse of fire on her left hand. Maybe he had, he wasn't sure.

In a sudden, the goat woman launched her arms around the short skeleton, hugging him tightly.

"Good to have you here, Sansy!" she grinned. Then, in an instant, she was confused. "...When did I make up that nickname?..."

Sans was blushing a pretty light blue. He wasn't expecting Toriel to do anything like that, since her memories about their marriage were erased. Wowie, he was really embarrassed for a husband.

"U-Um, hi Tori!" he put himself back together, grinning as usual but with some little sweat running through his cranium.

"So..." she began, thoughtfully. "...What brings you here?"

"Um, I was a little..." the skeleton wasn't sure if he could put his goddamn feelings in words. "...Worried, since, heh... You weren't here these days."

"...Oh!" Toriel chuckled slightly, still fake. "It's because..."

"...Yeah?"

The goat leaned down to try to meet his height, about to whisper.

"...A human fell down."

Oh, no. Sans wasn't really ready to see Frisk again. Not after *that* incident with Papyrus. He tried to pretend he didn't know that already, making a surprised face. He hated to pretend things to Tori, but it wasn't like that damn reset was giving him any other choices, was it?

"Oh...Well, is everything fine, then?"

"Yes...Not." she spoke seriously. "The human seems to be a curious explorer."

"Well, what about it?" he pretended to not know again, but he was completely sure the next words of her would be heartbreaking... Unless fate had changed.

"I...I don't want Asgore to kill a human again. I want humans to be happy."

"..."

"I...I didn't want to, but...I'll-"

"...Destroy this door." Sans completed the sentence, sighing before finding out he had slipped again.

Toriel was surprised, wide eyes and a half open mouth, which he found cute.

"How did you-"

"I-I mean, that's...Just a theory!"

The skeleton was sweating again, as if he had skin. He was still with that grin, but he knew how much he wanted to bury himself in golden flowers at that moment.

"...Well, you...You got it right, Sans." the goat woman said with a quite sad face.

"But Toriel, you don't need to do that!" Sans shook his index fingers in front of him, like if saying a double 'no'.

"Sans, I-"

"D-Don't you remember that promise?" he was sweating even more, shooting his words like really fast bullets. His eye now was a vivid blue for sure. "I promised you I'd take care of any human that comes through this door! I'll take care and protect them, no matter what!"

"But-"

"So, please, don't destroy the door! I don't want to stop seeing you! You..." the skeleton needed to breathe a bit, after all, he didn't even have the time to. Then, he exhaled words again. "...Why won't you remember our love soon?! What did I do to lose you like this?!"

Toriel was, in fact, speechless. The last part was probably the one that most surprised her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry."

That was all she could say. Sans was inhaling and exhaling insanely, trying to calm down at least for a bit. Even if that conversation had already happened, he couldn't keep himself cool.

"...What?"

"I'm sorry! I can't remember anything! I just can't!" the goat blurted out, tears slowly forming in her amber eyes. "I may not even be the person you're looking for! And I don't know what to do about it! I just feel this weird nostalgia sometimes, but that doesn't help in anything!"

Wowie, heck, he was feeling really bad now. How dare such a gentle skeleton like him make his own wife cry like this?

"...Toriel."

Sans slowly took hold of her right hand, squeezing it gently.

"...Sans?"

Good, the tears were slowly disappearing. Way to go, pal.

"Sorry, Toriel. I must have looked like a fool, yelling at you like this." he wished he could reach Toriel's face. He really wanted to stroke it at that very moment.

"Sans..."

"J-Just... Please, don't destroy the door." his face was mostly a sad smile. "You trust me, right? If the kid comes through, I'll be like a parent to them."

Now we had a competition of who felt worse. Sans felt bad for making his precious wife cry and Toriel felt bad for making it look like she didn't trust him.

"Sans..." she repeated, stroking the top of his head slowly. "I'm the one who should apologize. You're really worth my trust."

Both were smiling sadly at each other, and they stood like that for some moments. Then, the goat woman snapped out of it.

"...Well, I have to go. The human's probably awake by now." she smiled a fake smile.

Both felt bad when they had to let go of each other's hand. Toriel didn't understand why she felt like that, though.

"I'll be seeing you soon?" Sans asked.

"Yes, I suppose." she replied sweetly. "Bye, Sans!"

Toriel waved and was about to close the door, when the skeleton called out.

"Hey, Tori!"

"...Yes, Sans?"

Now, now, he made up a little joke in the meantime. Nice.

"Why did the skeleton want a friend?" he grinned as usual.

The woman thought for a moment, pouting innocently.

"...Why?"

"Because he was feeling BONEly!"

Toriel snorted and laughed. Sans blushed slightly, that was cute. He did love that woman.

"Well, see ya, Tori!"

She waved and closed the door behind her.


	4. Event 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! As explained earlier, I'd rather you people not to expect what's "really evident that will happen" actually happen. It may happen, it may not. It's up to me, hehe! And I have it all planned~

As Sans was walking away from the huge door, something just sprouted from the snow in front of him. After an instant, he could identify what it was.

"You. Are. Such. A. Fool."

What the hell was wrong with that flower? That was the first thing Sans thought when he saw that thing in the other timeline, but now his question was even farther from getting answers.

"Oh, no. I know where this is going." the skeleton commented, staring at Flowey like if he had seen it too many times to even have patience for anything else.

"Do you really think you can change someone's memories like this?" it smiled like if making fun of Sans, even tho it WAS making fun of him already. "And, even if you keep on trying, do you think your ending will change?"

"..."

"Doing this will change nothing." Flowey's face was becoming distorted at each word. "You'll never have your happy ending again. It was only one chance, pal."

The short skeleton didn't know if he was supposed to argue back or kick that fuckface and run away. He couldn't choose between them.

"And, even if you do get your 'happy ending'..." the flower said thoughtfully. "I can change it all. You'll die, you'll die, you'll die."

"Happily."

"...NOT!" Flowey winked. "I can just go on and let the human kill your special someone if you want me to. Will you just choose already? It's either you or the goat."

"..."

"If you don't choose, no problem! I can just kill both. The human wouldn't dare making another reset after seeing the REAL me."

Sans was speechless for sure. He couldn't think of anything else to say, and he wouldn't choose between his beloved and himself. Even though he'd die just to keep her safe, he still wanted a REAL happy ending, not some reset bullshit.

"Also..." the flower kind of looked away, grinning. "If I make the human kill Toriel, you'd have to break your promise in order to avenge her, no?"

Sans seemed thoughtful for a moment, but didn't want to waste his precious time thinking on whatever Flowey meant by that.

"I'm not making you pick. It's on your hands if you die first and keep the promise by that... Or see Toriel die and break the promise." it sure was tempting Sans to step on its little petals. "Even if you tried to keep the promise after she died... You would never forgive the human, would you?"

The skeleton was emotionless, maybe because that flower wasn't giving him any space to talk, or because he was feeling lost again.

"So, I'm repeating..." Flowey grinned, its face completely distorted. "Kill the human and I'll let both you and the goat survive. Or, if you want it the hard way... Keep the promise and let the slaughter run."

He sighed, annoyed, and Flowey the Fuckface came back to wherever it came from. It didn't matter.

Sans thought he had seen a flash of light for an instant, closing his eyesockets shut, and the atmosphere was completely different when he opened them again. Was that Papyrus walking to him? With a... Grin?

"Sans!" he called out, stopping in front of his brother. "Do you know that tiny flower I've been talking about? Wowie, so many predictions! It sounded like solving the horoscope!"

"Uh, Papyrus...?" the short skeleton mumbled, kind of confused.

"Yeah, Sans?"

"What did the flower say?"

"Good things! We're gonna be free! We'll be happy!" the taller skeleton was really happy. "And I, The Great Papyrus, would never doubt of such nice predictions!"

The realization hit Sans in the head so suddenly, yet so evident. Did an old SAVE just load? Flowey was some tricky thing, lying to Papyrus and screwing up everything at the same time. So it was going to use his brother's support to end everything?

"... Sans? Are you alright?"

The brother bends his back, leaning towards Sans with a worried face. The short skeleton was about to burst in tears, but preferred to hide it. He was strong, after all.

"I'm fine... You... You could say it's SNOW problem..." he looked at Papyrus with a fake grin, even though his face was more like 'help'.

"Sans! Oh my god!"

Seeing his younger brother react like that made him remain determined for a while. The bad part was that Sans may never see that again.

It was up to the human.


	5. Event 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messed up, now with a more detailed side for Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy!
> 
> ...Yes, I know that there's a bright corridor and then the actual huge door, but I don't consider that room actually real. You get it? Like, the meaning that the human's going somewhere else...
> 
> ...I don't know. Anyways, please don't go around telling me it's the wrong door I'm talking about! I only realized it at the end of the chapter. Oh well.

"When can I go home?"

"..."

Now changing the subject wouldn't really work. Toriel had tried it at least twice, but the human kept on insisting. It was growing harder and harder for her to keep her promise. To not destroy the door. Keeping that promise was almost impossible now.

She thought back to Asgore and how Asriel's death had affected him. He'd become depressed, lost, hopeless. He thought that not letting any humans survive was the key to stop that madness, but to Toriel it wasn't. It was just the opposite. Why not destroy the barrier with only one human soul, absorbing the other six after rising?

And now, the seventh human. She'd seen it again and again. They'd always do that to her, but she'd never thought of actually destroying the door. Instead, the woman would just let them go. How dumb of her.

"...I have to go do something."

Toriel closed the book, removed her glasses and ran to the 'basement'. The kid was following her. Crap.

Did she lose herself? Was she really going to destroy the door?

"You wish to know how to go home, do you not?" she sighed deeply and said, still with a quite sweet tone. "Ahead of us lies the exit of the Ruins."

The goat woman thought again about her decisions. Would she meet Sans again after destroying the door? Why was she thinking about both of them so seriously?

She sighed again, and stared at the child with a cold glare.

"...I'm going to destroy it." Toriel mumbled. "Now be a good child and go upstairs."

But the human refused.

She was growing tired of that. She didn't want to destroy the door, and maybe she was planning to wait for the kid to fall asleep and convince them to stay there... Forever.

STILL.

What if Toriel actually had to destroy the door? She didn't want to lose Sans, and this time that feeling was a mix of her 'new friendship feelings' and a nostalgia that wouldn't leave her alone, not even for a second.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate." the woman kept talking as both were walking. "I have seen it over and over. They come. They live. They die."

And the kid kept going. Was it 'determination'?

"You naive child..." those words hurt Toriel herself, but she couldn't let the human go. She was afraid. "If you keep going, the King... Asgore... Will kill you. I'm just trying to protect you, do you understand?"

Fine, now she had crossed at least half of the corridor. She only needed to get to the door and...

...She couldn't really do that.

"...Go to your room."

Maybe if the goat fastened her pace she could just get there in time and... Destroy it? She wasn't even sure if that was her plan anymore.

Then, an idea came to her mind. Fight the human? Just enough so they would give up on leaving.

The bad part of all this was that she did want to trust Sans on his promise, but Asgore... Could Sans really protect them from Asgore? That was her fear, fear of losing both the human and her 'friend'.

"Do not try to stop me." Toriel's voice became colder as she walked closer to the door. "This is your final warning."

Deep inside she knew that wouldn't have any effect. As long as the kid had 'determination', they wouldn't stop.

"Do you really want to leave that badly?" she reached an arm for the door, holding the doorknob protectively. "Then prove yourself. Prove to me you're strong enough to survive."

Now, this was the hardest part. Toriel didn't want to hurt the human nor die. Would the child kill her?

As the fight started, Toriel hummed a calming tune to herself. Then, it was fire magic against what it seemed to be a plastic knife.

Minutes later and the human was about to die. They didn't shoot a single attack at the goat woman, which just made the situation weirder. Toriel now was trying her best to avoid the human's SOUL, since she really didn't want them to die.

"Fight me or leave!" she'd declare every once in a while, to no effect at all. "What are you doing?"

Then...

The human swung their weapon at her in a single and decisive hit.

...

"...Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here..." Toriel barely had enough energy to say anything, but tried her best. "Not you...But them!"

The thought of Sans protecting such an awful creature like that kid made her disgusted, but maybe they had a good side too.

"Ha...Ha..."

Her dust spread across the front of the door, and a golden flower bloomed on top of it.

...Then, a flash of light.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Was that it? Did Toriel really die?

Sans was wondering when he'd heard it all from the other side. And now, monster dust. He was freaking out internally, near to externally.

Then, a flash of light. He was pretty sure that was a LOAD, as the atmosphere went back to normal and there was breathing from the other side of the door.

...It was fine, until that damn thing sprouted in the snow...Again.

"So you really thought I'd kill Toriel just like that, huh?" Flowey winked. "There's still a lot of time for me to make it even better, harder, way worse! And this... Was just a little warning."

Sans was so done with that flower, it was indescribable.

"Golly, you really want to step on my face that much, huh?" it chuckled. "Listen, pal. I am the prince of this world's future. Garbage like you and your lifetime could never beat me. Not even that small, wimpy human you're so afraid of."

The short skeleton was about to walk away, when Flowey called again.

"So, choose faster." it grinned. "If you don't choose any sooner, I'll be doing this kind of thing over and over again, until suddenly... There's no LOAD anymore, and it can't be changed. So, if Toriel herself don't kill the human... I'll entrust you with that task, and we'll see for how much time your beloved and your brother will live."

"...Oh, what's the point of all this, you ask?" the flower kept talking. "Simple. With enough souls, I can destroy the barrier and give a definitive end to humanity and worthless monsters like you. I'll finally be free of this cursed body, and I'll finally be able to erase everything and everyone... All that so I can take my little revenge. Isn't it a pretty plan? If you don't help me out, I'll be forced to make Toriel the first monster to definitively die."

Flowey laughed devilishly and sank back to the ground with a grin. Sans had too many reasons to hate that flower.

Then, the door flew open. What came out of it...

...Was, in fact, the seventh human.


End file.
